


Serpent God

by deathandelirium



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Canon Disabled Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, God Ivar, I love Ivar so much, It's Vikings, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), Mild Gore, Multi, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Reader is a Seeress, Reader is kind of an asshole later, Reader is kinda disabled, Reader-Insert, References to Norse Religion & Lore, So Wrong It's Right, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ubbe is a softie, Vikings, also so dumb bless his heart, its a personal thing, king ivar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: You heard they came from the sea, like your father years before. You heard they were sons of the great Ragnar Lothbrok - you were there when he died, you prayed the gods would welcome him in Valhalla. You also knew they would find you and take you home. Your true home, the North.Your life was intertwined with theirs like branches of Yggdrasil. In your dreams you saw a monstrous serpent coming to your bed at night, venom dripping from their mouth as the viper tasted your skin, but you were not afraid.“You will be a god”
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Serpent God

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vikings fanfic, first chapter is a little messy, i have plans but we gotta get there.  
> Ivar is a baby he must be loved.

You heard they came from the sea, like your father years before. You heard they were sons of the great Ragnar Lothbrok - you were there when he died, you prayed the gods would welcome him in Valhalla. You also knew they would find you and take you home. Your true home, the north.

When you heard about York, you knew it wouldn’t take long for them to find you in the woods.

"I am the daughter of Ulfr, the Red, he fought with Ragnar Lothbrok when they came to Wessex. I offer you no harm" you had your back to the unknown man but knew they were there "My name is (Y/N)" finally you turned, seeing a group of warriors pointing arrows and axes at you, wide-eyed.

"I am Ubbe, Ragnar was my father" One of the archers told you, as you smiled to them drying your hand on your dress "You were just singing about our gods..." the blue-eyed Viking lowered the arrow as you agreed

"The Aesir and Vanir are my gods too, my father taught me about them, just like he taught me your language" the Northman agreed ordering his men to lower the weapons, you indeed offered them no harm "My cabin is not far, I offer you safety, some food, mead, and warmth"

The cabin you lived in was small, in the middle of the woods, but at least they would be able to camp safer there

"Where is the great Ulfr?" Ubbe ask, entering your home

"My father died a few years ago, King Aelle had him executed for association with Ragnar Lothbrok..." silence fell again while you poured the men drinks.

"And your mother?" the other of Ragnar's sons asked, the one who introduced himself as Hvitserk

"Died on childbirth" the men raised their cups at you in reverence, once you had yours filled "to Ragnar Lothbrok, and his sons. Skál"

"You think we can trust her?" Ivar whispered to his brothers watching this woman they just met help their warriors with food and drinks

"Father trusted Ulfr, I don't see why not trust her.... after all, she is alone why would she betray us?" Ubbe analyzed the stranger, she clearly was no shieldmaiden.

“You know what they say about Ulfr, he stayed in England because he fell in love with a which… it was his damnation,” Ivar said again, watching his brother drink.

“They said almost the same about Ragnar and your mother, you know” you turned to them, smiling at the younger brother “They say Aslaug, your mother, bewitched Ragnar and that’s why he fell” Ivar moved to attack you, but Ubbe held him back on his chest as you sit with them, looking into Ivar’s eyes before smiling “I didn’t say I believe them”

“Is it true then?” Hvitserk spoke before getting a punch on the ribs from Ubbe.

“She was no ordinary woman, but my father stayed on his free will, with Ragnar and the gods’ blessings.”

“Are you a witch?” Ivar asked, his eyebrow crooked, eyes burning on your skin.

“Perhaps I am” you whispering, lowering your face close to his, licking your lips, and drinking your cup of mead dry. Ivar didn’t move.

“Come with us to York” Ubbe finally said after eating, most of his men outside, only him and his brothers inside the cabin with you.

“And why would I do that, Ubbe, Son of Ragnar?” you smirked, pouring yourself more mead, Ubbe smirked back at you “Am I being taken as a slave? After offering you my home?” the man denied, his eyes wide as the full moon.

“Of course not, you are a free woman, a Viking woman” you agreed, still suspicious of their intentions.

“We leave at sunrise”

__________________

You had dreams about this day, about the Ragnarssons. Your life was intertwined with theirs like branches of Yggdrasil. In your dreams you saw a monstrous serpent coming to your bed at night, venom dripping from their mouth as the viper tasted your skin, but you were not afraid.

Your eyes opened at once making your heart jump on your chest, getting up, you walked outside to check on your guest’s camp, silent. Then you saw it, a man in the shadows, crawling towards some trees behind the cabin – you followed.

“Ivar?” the man had stopped near the small creek, your voice made him stop “Do you need something?”

“Are you following me?” his words were venomous… _like the serpent_ , you shook your head out of that thought.

“These woods are dangerous to those who don’t know them” you justify, walking towards him, his eyes went to your legs

“What's wrong with your legs?” Ivar looked shocked, to say the least.

“Nothing is wrong with my legs” you kept getting closer but Ivar didn’t relax.

“You walk with a limp…” you stopped, crossing your arms on your chest in front of him and raising your eyebrows

“That doesn’t mean there is something wrong with them, they are not wrong, they are like this since I was born” you sit by his side looking at the water “Is anyone born wrong?”

“I was” the man spitted, making you scoff at him, who looked at you again “What is it?”

“Something happened at childbirth, it was… difficult, my mother died and my father had to literally rip me out of her, he pulled me by my right leg and gave my first scar ” you shrugged, it didn’t bother you really, it bothered you how sensible people were about it. Ivar’s eyes were fixed on you, he had never met someone like him before… You noticed his eyes burning holes in your skin, making you smile at nothing before turning to him again. “You were not born wrong, you are Ivar, the Boneless, Ragnarsson. You are a Viking. Nations will tremble when they hear your name, kingdoms will fall at your boneless feet” now the Viking was the one smiling – a beautiful hopeful smile. “That I know, _I’ve seen it”_ the man now pulled our arm, in order to meet your eyes _._

“Will I be king?” he asked, drinking from your words like the mead from before.

“You will be a god” you were lost in his eyes, dark blue like the sea with the serpent of Midgard beneath them, waiting to conquer and destroy it all, then and you realized, _the snake crawls, hypnotizes, devours. Ivar was your snake._

Your lips met his and the man’s strong arms pulled you to his lap, _devouring you._ He was touch starved, hungry for something other than food, thirsty for more than mead – his hands explored under the skirt of your dress, making you pull his head back and dug into the kiss. As you break the kiss to breathe, his eyes were pure wonder and excitement, the breath uneasy, hands trembling to touch your thighs making you moan softly.

“Ivar” his name was lower than a whisper on your lips, your forehead against his as his fingers now explored your sex, rough calloused digits touching you, while his other hand held the small of your back. The movements and the kisses picked up speed, burning between you like fire, Ivar was in complete awe looking at you coming undone above him, at his mercy. Your mouth found the man’s broad shoulder and bit it hard, quieting a scream of pleasure when your orgasm washed over you, feeling your body go numb as you sit on Ivar’s lap again, looking into his eyes with a tired smile as the viking lick his fingers clean, the blue eyes devilish sparkling at you.

“ _A god, you say?”_

__


End file.
